


Bottled Up

by Bay



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bay/pseuds/Bay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose goes on a first date with John, but gets very nervous and ends up drinking during their outing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottled Up

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/38671.html?thread=40417807#cmt40417807) from Homesmut, which I wrote a while ago but didn't get a chance to post in other places until now, haha. Slight spoilers over Act 3 Intermission 3 updates.

The restaurant she and John were dining at had a fairly large crowd inside. Several of the tables had already been taken. Their table was settled in the middle, with the one of few crystal chandeliers lighting up the whole building hanging above them. John was looking through the menu while Rose paid attention to the waiters rushing in and out from the kitchen and handing the customers their meals. Her fingers drummed on the table to a frantic beat.  
  
The two had been planning this first date for weeks now. Thinking it over, Rose admitted to not having feelings for John, nor considered being more than friends with him until a while after she and Kanaya broke up. Once Rose let him know that, he was more than happy over them starting a relationship. Since she really liked John, she wanted this date to go without a hitch.   
  
There was no reason to be this anxious, Rose kept telling herself. She made sure not to drink any alcohol back at her place—not that she had many bottles lying around—as she still remembered the time she drank before her date with Kanaya a few years ago. Sure, she was able to confess her love to her like she wanted to, only to fall down on the stairs soon after. If she had taken several sips of wine before John came to pick her up, the restaurant might be accidentally set on fire.  
  
“Rose, are you okay?” John asked, his expression showing concern.  
  
Pulled away from her thoughts, she turned back and offered him a small smile. “Sorry about that, a little nervous.” She was more than ‘a little nervous’, but she hoped it wasn’t too obvious to John.  
  
John offered her a supportive grin. “Nothing to worry about. We’ll have a couple drinks, eat, and have a good time.”  
  
Upon hearing John say drinks, Rose tensed. Just when she thought she wouldn’t taste any alcohol tonight, he insisted they try some. On the other hand, she could pass on the drinks and just order water. Yes, she would do just that. It wasn’t long until a waiter reached to their table.  
  
“Are the both of you ready to order?” the waiter asked.  
  
“I’ll have the steak and mash potatoes, thank you,” John said.  
  
Rose was still looking at the menu as John told him his order, but soon after said to the waiter, “I’ll settle with the lobster.”  
  
“Excellent choices, the both of you,” the waiter said while noting down their orders. “And drinks?”  
  
 _Just say water, just say water_ , Rose repeated in her head but for some reason wasn’t able to tell him that. Perhaps a part of her said she was being delusional and one cocktail should be fine? She needed to relax, after all. Her eyes dropped onto the first thing she read on the beverage section of the menu.  
  
“The large raspberry margarita special will be fine, please.”  
  
Glancing at John, she saw his eyes widen for a second but then he smiled. “I’m fine with the classic wine.”  
  
Once again the waiter jotted down their orders. “All right, the drinks will come in very soon and your entrees shall be ready in a little bit.”  
  
As soon as he left them alone, John gave Rose a puzzled look. “The large raspberry margarita special, Rose? Are you sure you’ll be able to handle it?”  
  
“I believe so,” Rose said, uncertain herself. “I like to think I have a better alcohol tolerance than my mother.”  
  
John didn’t look convinced, but he then shrugged. “If you say so.”  
  
Their drinks were handed to them two minutes later and Rose didn’t hesitate to swallow a large amount of her margarita. The glass was huge, meant for two people instead of just one. The raspberry liqueur tasted rich and sweet on her tongue and before she knew it Rose stole several more sips of her drink. Already she felt her body warming up and mind slowly at ease.  
  
“Wow, you sure are enjoying that margarita,” John said along with a nervous laugh. He drank a sip of the wine.  
  
“I can understand now why margaritas are Mom’s favorite drinks. Or is it that wine you’re having she loves most? Guess it doesn’t matter.  
  
“Um…not sure what your mom’s favorite brand of wine is.”  
  
“Neither do I.” She began to feel lightheaded, but ignored that warning signal her body was telling her. A few more slurps of the margarita and she was finished with the first glass.   
  
When the waiter came back with the appetizers, salad and bread rolls, Rose immediately grabbed the sleeve of his suit and looked at him straight in the eye.  
  
“Can you give me anodder— _hic!_ —round of that— _hic!_  – magaitas, myster?”  
  
The waiter blinked, but nonetheless he nodded and a little while after came back with another glass of the raspberry margarita. John ate two rolls of bread while Rose gulped more of the cocktail.  
  
“So Rose, how is your writing coming along?”  
  
A large grin pulled on the corners of Rose’s lips. “Vary smoothie, thanks far asking.” Three slurps. “Ya know, many writers drink alcohole as a wai to get teh muses going. I shoe doooo tat moar often.”   
  
“I don’t think that is a good idea,” John said immediately. He drank a little more of his wine and ate some of the salad.  
  
“I mma have to disergee with you. I often get tese whenever I write. Need somethee to git of teh edge, you git what I mma saying?  _Hic!_ ”  
  
“I can see where you’re getting at. I may not be interested in writing as you, but I know it’s no easy feat and takes lots of dedication!”  
  
“Exactrly! Words are hardddddd!” Before continuing, she swallowed her drink and took several gulps. “Haffa make shoe you git teh placing right and purse flowing nicely.” Without thinking, Rose snatched a bread roll and was about to throw it across the restaurant until John grabbed her arm.  
  
“What are you doing?” John asked, voice laced in stunned surprise and fright.  
  
“I wanna sea…see how ish mine pitching.” A giggle escaped from Rose’s throat.  
  
“Well we can go to a ball park on our next date.” John took the bread roll from Rose and set it aside on the table. Concern flickered in his eyes. “Rose…are you still nervous about this date?”  
  
“Me, nervous?” Rose gave out an amused sound. “Never fell moar relaxed in my life.” She stretched her arms, but her elbow accidently knocked the glass and spilled the remaining margarita onto the table. “Oppsies— _hic!_ ”  
  
John gave her a long stare. “Okay Rose, let’s get you home before you throw up. And if you throw up, throw up out the window.”  
  
He rose from his seat and helped Rose out. After John put some money on the table, the both of them headed for the front door. She glimpsed around to see some people staring at her but ignored them and hummed to herself.  
  
+++  
  
A few people from the restaurant were already heading off by the time John and Rose stepped outside. Since Rose’s home was closer, he decided to take her there first and then go back to his place. He made sure to watch her from the corner of his eye so she doesn’t accidently stumble or trip over a dog passing by them.  
  
As they were walking, John reflected over tonight. He was pleasantly surprised over how much Rose drank. He thought it was highly unlikely Rose planned on that happening, so he believed she must have been very anxious after all. He felt sorry for her and wished he had been better at relaxing her during the date even though pranking wasn’t the best time in a restaurant setting. He was disappointed they weren’t able to try out their food, but Rose wasn’t in the best state to eat right now.  
  
It was a few more minutes until the two reached to the building and into Rose’s apartment. They stopped, John waiting for Rose to open the door. She did that but turned around after, a smile pulling on her lips.  
  
“I’m no sure if I’m steedy on mai feet, John,” she said, as if planning on something.  
  
Unsure how to react to that, John chuckled nervously. “Well, if you want me to help you to bed, I don’t mi—”  
  
John was cut off when Rose suddenly covered her mouth onto his. Before he could comprehend what was happening, she pulled him inside and pushed him against the wall. At first he let her continue kissing him, enjoying the sweet, raspberry taste of her lips and the feel of her fingers twisting his hair, only to remind himself that Rose was drunk and afraid all of this would spiral out of control soon.  
  
“Woah, watch where those hands are going! Maybe we should slow down, Rose. You’ve had a lot to drink! Haha, not that I mind, I mean…Well, I don’t think we should go any further for tonight.” It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be more intimate with Rose. He  _would_  like to, eventually, but wanted to wait for the perfect moment and when the both of them were ready.  
  
“Nope, not bad idea!” Rose interrupted. “Less talkin’, moar kisseen.”  
  
Rose slowly trailed her lips away from John’s jaw and kissed his throat. He flinched, holding himself from making a startled sound.  
  
  
  
“Ah ha, no no Rose, you’re drunk. It’s better that you take a good, long re— ”  
  
He stopped when he felt warm drool on his tie. His eyes fell upon Rose, her head resting on his chest. John let out a heavy sigh; at least everything came to an abrupt end. After hoisting her up, he carried her to bed.   
  
+++  
  
Rose woke up as a huge headache began pounding on her. She moaned and opened her eyes slowly, able to make out the sunlight poking through the windows. For a second Rose pondered how she got here in the first place, but got distracted when the phone rang from the drawer next to the bed. She hesitantly picked it up.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Hello, Rose! So, how did the date with John go, dear?”  
  
At that instant memories of what happened last night flooded back to Rose—the too many drinks she had at the restaurant, John taking her home as she figured out a way to get him inside, her kissing him as she had him against the wall and then crashing to sleep shortly after. There was no doubt John was the one that took her to the bedroom. She groaned in frustration, curling herself under the blanket.  
  
“Rose, Rose? Are you all right?”  
  
“I apologize, Kanaya. Let’s just say the date didn’t go as intended.”  
  
“I see. I’m truly sorry to hear that. You don’t sound too good.”  
  
“I’m not feeling well at the moment, no.” Rose could still feel her head hurting, though not as badly than when she woke up.  
  
“Have you indulged yourself with alcohol like on our first date?”  
  
That didn’t surprise Rose that Kanaya would remember that. She knew her friend asked that more out of concern and not to offer ill fortune. “I ended up drinking  _during_  the date with John,” she said in defeat.  
  
“Oh. I’m guess nerves caught up to you once more.”  
  
“I believe I would like a moment alone. Hope you are not offended.”  
  
“No, not at all. I understand completely. I wish you a fast recovery from your hangover soon and do take it easy, dear.”  
  
Once Kanaya hung up first, Rose put the phone back on the receiver and pulled the pillow onto her face. The thought of wrecking her chance for a second date with John distressed her; she was certain he was embarrassed by last night, which was understandable. Before her mind went further down that path, Rose heard the door opening. She lifted her head to see John entering the room bearing a glass of water in one hand and a bottle of aspirin in another.  
  
“John…you’re still here?” After asking that, she sat up. “I thought you left after putting me to bed.”  
  
John chuckled. “Well, you were drunk last night and I wanted to make sure you’re all right, so I slept on the couch and stayed here for the night.”  
  
After he handed Rose the glass, she swallowed two aspirin pills and drank some of the water. She set the glass down on the drawer and sighed. Rose let John sit beside her on the bed.  
  
“I’m sorry I ruined our date last night. Guess I’m not over with resorting to alcoholic beverages whenever I’m anxious.”  
  
“It’s all right. I know you didn’t do that on purpose.” All of a sudden, John laughed as if he had the funniest idea for a prank.  
  
“What’s so funny?” Rose narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
“You were pretty silly when drunk.” Giving an awful imitation of Rose’s voice, John said, “I’m not sure if I’m steady on my feet, John. Nope, not bad idea! Less talking, more kissing!”  
  
When he started making kissing noises, Rose punched him on the arm. John cried out in pain, rubbing where Rose hit him at.  
  
“Hey, I was only teasing!”  
  
“I can tell and know it’s good natured.” After Rose gave him a soft kiss on his cheek, John slid his hand onto hers and caressed it.  
  
An awkward silence settled upon them. Rose was happy that John didn’t show any hint of anger or annoyance, but she still felt bad about it; if she had time travel powers like Dave and could change the events that happened last night, she would. She eventually fixed her gaze at John, smiling a little.  
  
“I want to thank you for looking out for me.”  
  
John had a stunned expression crossing his features, but soon after his face softened. “No problem.” He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m glad you recovered fairly quickly.”  
  
Wanting to show her appreciation, Rose sealed her lips with John’s for a deep kiss. Her hands reached to grip at his hair and she felt his arms wrap around her waist, John pulling her closer to him. When they parted from their kiss, he offered her a silly grin.  
  
“Our next date should be somewhere where no alcohol is involved, like the movies.”  
  
“I agree.” She gave him another kiss on the lips and then their foreheads touched. Rose was certain their next date would go much smoother and this time she wanted to remember every detail of it.


End file.
